


Tell Me Goodbye

by IchigoRenji



Series: Tell Me Goodbye Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adventure, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Runaway, Song: Tell Me Goodbye by BigBang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One email changes Kurt's life as he knows it. Now he must run to protect those he loves. With a heartbreaking song and whispered words to please understand, Kurt leaves everything he knows behind. Will he ever come home? Runaway!Kurt.</p><p>Also told from the points of view of Burt, Blaine and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Goodbye

00

Tell Me Goodbye

00

Kurt Hummel sighed as closed his eyes and cranked the volume up on his iPod, letting his current playlist wash over him in thick waves. The willowy teen sat back in the hard plastic chair he was resting in, in a corner of the choir room of McKinley High School. He breathlessly mouthed the words of the song he was listening too, tapping his foot to the music.

If anyone were to pay attention and look at Kurt, they'd shrug at his behavior and say that it was perfectly normal for the gay teen. He was usually in his own little world. Especially when it came to music.

Opening his eyes lazily, Kurt took in the form of exuberant Rachel Berry standing in front of the piano once again spouting of into what ever was on her mind at the moment to her boyfriend. Much to Kurt's amusement, his step-brother Finn Hudson wasn't even paying attention to his girlfriend's tirade, rather he was watching his best friend Puck, who was goofing of with their resident dance master, Mike Chang across the room.

The rest of the Glee club were sitting in their own little groups chatting while they waited for Mr. Schue to show up.

Kurt gently switched off his iPod and slouched a little in his chair, his mind wandering to what he would be doing in a little while. The song that he would sing. The pain he would bring to his other half...his boyfriend. His heart broke just a little bit more at the thought of Blaine. But he knew that he had to go through with it. If he didn't, Blaine would get hurt...or worse yet, killed.

It had been nearly a week ago that he had received that damn email that had torn his heart to bits. It had been from an unknown account, but that wasn't what got Kurt. No, it was the message that that email contained.

Fag,

Leave that boyfriend of yours, or he's dead.

You've got a week. You'd better leave town afterwards as well or else we will kill him and you. You will never contact anyone friend or family again or they die. You tell anyone and we'll just kill him later.

We are watching you.

It had been left unsigned but it had brought such terror to the teen's heart. Leave Blaine or he'd be killed. Leave home and never contact any of his friends or family again or they'd be killed. Tears leaked down his cheeks from closed blue-green eyes. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

So with heavy heart, he prepared himself. He couldn't tell his family about what he was planning to do, or they'd try and stop him. Kurt sold nearly half of his wardrobe on ebay, bringing in close to $9,000 cash into his bank account, which contained his college savings. Kurt had over $19,000 in the bank when all was said and done. He had jokingly told his father he had his eyes on the new Mark Jacobs winter collection and needed the cash, not wanting to dip into his college money, when the older man had asked Kurt what he was doing with his cloths. He packed several basic things in duffle bags which he snuck in the back of his SUV. T-shirts, slacks, shoes, underwear, socks, sheets and a few blankets. Also some of his more personal items like photo albums, and cds/dvds. He left his laptop, and iPod in his room until he was leaving for sure.

Kurt choked back a sob, not letting a single sound leave his mouth as he watched his boyfriend Blaine talking animatedly to Artie across the room. It would be so hard to leave Blaine...to leave his family and everything he knew and loved behind. But he had to do it. Lives were at stake. So pushing his emotions down, Kurt pulled up a mask of happiness just as Mr. Schue walked in.

Twenty minutes later found Kurt standing in front of New Directions ready to sing his song. Beneath that calm exterior, Kurt was shaking like a leaf, his heart beating painfully.

Clearing his throat he looked at his friends and team mates and started to speak.

"The song I chose is kind of different from what we normally do," he explained, "firstly because it was written and preformed by a Korean group called Big Bang; and secondly because it was sung in Japanese. Anyways I found a translation online. This song is called Tell Me Goodbye. I hope you like it...and understand."

Everyone looked at Kurt in surprise, but wondered how the song would sound. They'd never listened to Korean or Japanese music before. Not even Mike and Tina had.

Kurt walked over to the piano where his iPod doc system rested and pressed play on his iPod. Piano music swelled from the speakers and Kurt jumped into the song.

Letting you go...(Please, somebody)

Letting you go...(Please, somebody)

Yo I got this, yeah

still thinking about this thing alot

you got me shaken up

(Please tell me there's a way)

And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round

(Please tell me there's a way)

Don't wanna take a fall

It's best to break it up

It's gonna be better for you, move on

(Please tell me there's a way)

Uh huh we break it break it

Or thought we make it make it

And now we cover it up.

Everyone was bopping their heads to the song. It was pretty good so far, but the next verses made everyone blink. Kurt looked directly at Blaine as he sang.

Girl I swear I won't even for a second

cause you any pain

in order to protect you

there's already no other way

Blaine watched Kurt in confusion. What was Kurt trying to say?

Baby our love itself brings us pain

And I got nothing, nothing to say

Kurt closed his eyes, one hand clutched tightly over his heart as the other reached towards Blaine.

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

those hands that embraced me

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

seem to be letting go

if forgetting me will give you freedom Baby

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

Blaine swallowed thickly. Why was Kurt saying goodbye like this? Was he breaking up with him?

Girl you know when you lose your smile

I will place the blame on myself

Those words, and even the light

I will lose sight of everything else

Baby the moment our lips part this time

I'll never find better, better than you

Kurt looked at Blaine desperately, pleading with him to understand. New Directions was watching Kurt in shock. Was he seriously doing what they thought he was?

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye,

those hands that embraced me

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye,

seem to be letting go.

merely being by my side is not kindness Baby

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye.

Everyone jumped when the teen began to rap. They didn't think he could rap, but apparently he could. He was no Artie though.

Yo and it's so, so

Sad it just ain't happening

Wish it could be better

Sorry to be scrapping

But I just can't let ya

Shouldn't be less than happy

I said look at me

I couldn't live with myself seeing you lacking

The things you deserve

Baby you was a part?

Must believe that it hurts

that lead this world

I feel the aching through my body

it just takes a bigger part of me

to be letting you go

I wish that one soul

your voice, pained and fading away, away...

erased completely by the wind, stay, stay...

all these things, I can't take it, those tears, don't cry for me

for your sake I'll never look back again

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

those hands that embraced me

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

seem to be letting go

merely being by my side is not kindness Baby

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

Tell me goodbye

The music faded and Kurt turned to his iPod. Switching it off, undocking it before grabbing his bag and walking out of the choir room silently, leaving everyone behind much to their confusion and Blaine with his heart broken.

The moment that Kurt sat in his car he was ready to break down and cry. But he couldn't yet. He had to call his Dad first and get on the road.

Speed dialing his father's cellphone, Kurt took a deep break and let it out slowly as he waited for his dad to pick up.

"Burt here." His father's gruff voice said when he answered his phone several seconds later.

"Dad, its me Kurt."

"Kurt, whats up buddy?"

"I was wondering if I could miss dinner tonight. David, a friend from Dalton just called me up. He got dumped by his boyfriend and needs a shoulder to cry on. I'd be gone till Monday morning if you let me go?" Kurt explained, dearly hoping that his dad would buy the lie. If his dad said yes, than he'd have plenty of time to get out of Ohio.

"Poor guy. Yeah, alright. You can go, but come by the shop before school on monday alright?"

"Thanks dad." Kurt wiped a tear from his eye, knowing that this would be the last time he'd speak to his dad.

"No problem kiddo. Love you."

"I love you too Dad. I'll miss you while I'm gone."

Burt chuckled over the phone, "I'll miss you too son. I love you."

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up and started his SUV. Taking one last look at McKinley High School he drove away from the school. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he drove past his Dad's garage and outside of Lima city limits. He ended up having to pull over nearly twenty minutes later to cry himself out.

0.0

It was nearly fifteen years before anyone heard anything about Kurt again. Regardless of only being seventeen when he left Lima, he had managed to escape notice from the police and anyone else looking for him. He had hidden from the Police until he was nineteen years old and a full fledge adult in the eyes of the law. He had gone to a court house and legally changed his name when in Winnipeg. He now went by Finn Ian Anderson. Finn in honor of his brother, Ian which was his Dad's father's name and Anderson for Blaine. He also became a legal citizen of Canada during that time.

Over the next few years, Kurt had attended community colleges, getting his GED and several degrees in Graphic and Web Design along with Digital Illustration and several other mediums. He worked as a mechanic where ever he could while in school so that he could afford rent for his own place and put food on the table. In the end, Kurt had ended up in Southern Alberta of all places, living in a small city called Lethbridge.

He had a small apartment which he called home, two excitable ferrets called Sable and Snow because of the colors of their fur, and a job he loved. Regardless of the number of years that had passed, he never forgot his family or friends back in Lima Ohio. Kurt had kept track of his friends. He knew that Rachel had gone on to broadway, and that Mercedes was a hot topic in the fashion industry. He didn't know about the others, but he hoped that they had made their dreams come true. Kurt mainly followed them all on twitter of all things. They didn't know that he was following them, but that was as close as he could afford to get to them.

He didn't know if Blaine was still alive...oh but he hoped and prayed that he was. Kurt had never bothered to date anyone after coming to Canada. His heart would always belong to Blaine Anderson. The only way he could really stay close to his family and friends in his heart was to write letters to them. Those letters were never sent, and they were all kept in a box under his bed, but Kurt wrote to them every single day. Telling them about his day and anything he could think of. He painted pieces that came from his heart. One painting in his living room was of his family. Every member of New Directions, Finn, Carole, Burt, his birth mother Elizabeth. He never forgot them.

Now fifteen years after he had run away from home, at the age of thirty-two, Kurt sat down at his kitchen table, cellphone in hand, looking at his contacts list. He swallowed thickly as he typed a very short text and pressed send to one Finn Hudson. Not even the two energetic ferrets that he owned and were scampering around his feet playfully could make him rip his eyes from his cellphone.

He didn't even know if Finn still used this number, but he hoped. Oh God how he hoped.

To: Finn Hudson

From: Unknown

Brother, are you there?

It was nearly two minutes later that his phone vibrated to let him know that there was a new message.

To: Unknown

From: Finn Hudson

Kurt? Is that you? OMG plz let it be you!

Kurt burst into tears as he texted back rapidly, regardless of how bad his hands shook.

To: Finn Hudson

From: Unknown

Yeah Finn, its Kurt.

To: Unknown

From: Finn Hudson

Oh God Kurt, where are you? where have you been? Whats your number, I need to hear your voice!

Kurt texted his phone number to Finn and a few seconds later his phone was ringing off the hook.

He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear, "Finn?" he whispered brokenly.

"Kurt! Oh God Kurt, Where have you been?" Finn cried and Kurt cried with him.

"Canada, Finn. I'm in Canada."

"Finn, why are you crying?" a voice could be heard over the phone and Kurt gasped. He knew that voice. It was Carole, his step-mom!

"Mom, its Kurt! I'm talking to Kurt!" Finn rambled to his mother. Kurt chuckled softly when he heard his step-mother shout in shock across the phone before yelling for Burt.

"BURT! KURT IS ON THE PHONE!"

Much scrambling from Finn and the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family on the line carried over to Kurt's ear. Finn put the phone on speaker.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

"Yeah Dad, its me. I'm here." Kurt gave a tearful laugh.

"Oh God son, I never thought I'd hear your voice again!"

"I know Dad, I thought the same."

0.0

Two weeks later Kurt had packed up his apartment into his van, along with his ferrets, and quite his job at a local graphic design place. He waved his friends and coworkers along with Alberta goodbye. Kurt was finally heading home.

Burt, Carole and Finn had explained how they found out about the email via the police, and that the culprits, several jocks on the football team, had been found and arrested nearly seven months after Kurt had disappeared. Blaine was safe and he was living with them. And how much they all missed him. How they had not stopped looking for him even though the police had even given up on him after he turned eighteen. It was safe to come home now.

Kurt had tearfully told them that he was going to come home. That he couldn't live without them anymore. It had been too long.

0.0

Finn Ian Anderson arrived in Lima Ohio six days later, having taken his time driving back to Lima. He fell into his father's arms the moment he arrived on the doorstep. Everyone had cried when they saw him. Everyone who had been in New Directions was there, his family was there. Blaine was there!

0.0

Blaine studied Kurt as Kurt studied Blaine. They had both changed quite a bit over the last fifteen years.

Kurt now stood at a respectable 5 foot 9". His dark brown hair had several strands of gray mixed in. His blue-green eyes twinkled with tears. He still dressed well, but instead of super designer labels like he wore in High School, he wore simple polo shirts and dark slacks with comfortable shoes.

Blaine stood at 6 foot 2", he was still extremely fit. His dark brown hair too was filled with stands of gray. He still had an affinity for bow-ties Kurt noted.

Kurt took a step towards Blaine and with tears streaming down his cheeks gently, he smiled. "Blaine."

Blaine smiled tearfully, "Kurt."

They fell into on another's arms moments later, Blaine wrapping his harms around the shorter man. "I missed you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt choked before sobbing. "Blaine, I've missed you too. More than you will ever know."

"I love you."

And with those simple words, Kurt knew that everything would be alright now. He didn't have to run anymore. He was home, he was safe. Blaine was safe.

The End


End file.
